The Wizard of Oz
by koolbeans56
Summary: This is a story about Oz. There are not enough of them nowadays. BuffyCharmed X-over. WO, BuR (sadly), BuA. PiLeo, PhLes, PaBr. Riley will soon be gone and gay!
1. Phone Calls

The Wizard of Oz

A/N 1: this is not going to be the best story you've ever read, I know, but please read it anyway. Ok? Oh, and you also have to review or I'm not going to continue it.

A/N 2: This is a Buffy/Charmed x-over, but you're not going to find any Charmed things in this chapter. I'll get to that later. BUT ONLY IF YOU R/R!!!!

* * *

Chapter One: Phone Calls 

Willow was sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi." It was Oz.

"What's up?" Willow asked.

"Nothing much."

"Why'd you call?"

"Because I could. Just kidding… I wanted to see if you wanted to do something tomorrow."

"Oh. I don't know. Buffy wanted to do something."

"Can you get out of it?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"I can try. In fact I will call her right now. Ok?"

"Whatever. Just make it quick."

"I'll try. I'll call you back if I get out of it. Bye!"

Willow hung up and then called Buffy.

"Hello?" said Buffy when she got to the phone.

"Hi. It's me. Remember how you wanted to do something tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why. You still want to go to the movies right?"

"Well, that's why I called. I wanted to see if we could go the day after tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I really wanted to go somewhere with Oz tomorrow."

"Willow! You knew we were going to the movies for a week and you only tell me this now?!" Buffy screamed into the phone.

"Well, you see I kinda just found out that we were going somewhere."

"I don't know Wilz. What are you guys doing?"

"You know, I'm really not sure. I'll get back to you on that. Actually, if it won't take the whole day, I'm sure we can see the movie after."

"Fine, go find out what you're gonna do and call me back."

"Ok. Bye!"

Then Willow called Oz back.

"Hi Willow. So you got out of it?"

"Sorta. That depends on how long we're doing whatever we're doing. By the way, what are we doing?" asked Willow in a very confusing way.

"If you were saying what I think you were saying, let's hang at my place for like, a while."

"Ok. How long is a while?"

"However long it takes you to recover from shock." Oz muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"However long you want."

"Ok. Now I have to call Buffy back."

"Ok. Cool."

Then Willow called Buffy again.

"Yes. I can go to the movies after."

"Um, Wilz, Ican'tgotothemovies." Buffy said in one word.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Riley is making me go out with him."

"He's a poop-head."

"_Sigh._" Buffy sighed unhappily.

"I know. So when are we rescheduling to?"

"I don't know Wilz. Riley's got a whole date schedule for us."

"Wow. Annoying much?"

"I know. Oh, the other line is ringing. It's probably Riley. I gots to go. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

REMEMBER: R/R!!! OR NO MORE STORY!!! 

Next chapter: the 2 wonderful dates of Willow and Buffy as well as the cow talk and the beginning of Charmed added in.


	2. The Day of Dates

The Wizard of Oz

Small Disclaimer: In the next chapter there will be a character that I make up, all other characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Wendon.

Chapter Two: The Day of the Dates

Today was the day of the dates. Buffy was at Riley's door, knocking.

"Who is it?" yelled Riley in his gayish singsong voice.

"It's me," said Buffy.

"The door's open," called Riley.

Buffy then opened the door and walked in. Riley was milking his cow, named Bessie, in the living room. Yes, the living room. Riley's gayness and stupidity was showing.

"You're milking Bessie?" questioned Buffy.

"Yup. It's the right time of season. You see, you're only supposed to milk your cow once every year. I read it in a book one time." Riley was being really stupid.

"Oh. Right." Replied Buffy, surprised that Riley could get even stupider.

Riley continued to talk about his cows and Iowa. Buffy rarely payed attention to him.

**Meanwhile**

Willow was standing on Oz's porch still debating if she should ring the bell or not. To her luck, Oz opened the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi. Come in."

When they were both in the living room on the couch Oz started to explain why he wanted to hang out tonight.

"Ok. Will, please don't get mad once I explain this."

"Ok?" Willow answered questioningly.

"Good. Now, I have something really important to tell you. I've got to tell you about my life," started Oz.

Willow could already tell that this was not going to be the happy little date that she had thought it would be.

"Ok. Now, Willow, this is really hard and might take a while. I-I'm kind of a-a w-witch." Oz stuttered.

Willow gasped. (A/N: That sounds really cheesy, I know. But I wrote this at midnight, so don't blame me)

"Yeah. I'm also a child of a-a Charmed One."

This time Willow couldn't hold it back. "WHAT!?!?! A CHARMED ONE!?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ARE AN OFFSPRING OF A FAMOUS WITCH AND YOU ONLY TELL ME THIS NOW?!?!?!?!"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad, just, just, surprised." Willow cast around for the right words.

"Ok. Good."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which sister are you from?"

"Oh, umm, Phoebe."

"Cool. So I guess that means you have witchy powers."

"Yeah. Lots."

"Like?"

"Well, there's freezing, blowing up, telekinesis, levitation, premonition, force field, orbing, healing, and control over water."

"Wow. That's a whole…nine powers." Willow declared.

"Yeah, but I haven't used them in so long, save orbing, and I probably can't use them that well."

"I'm sure you can use them fine." Willow supported Oz.

"Right." Oz said sarcastically. "So, do you want to meet my family?"

"Do you really think I would miss a chance to meet the Charmed Ones in person?"

"I thought so. LEO!" Oz called.

"Leo?" Willow asked, confused.

"Yeah. That's the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. You do know what a whitelighter is, right?"

"If I know who the Charmed Ones are, do you think I wouldn't know what a whitelighter is?"

Just then Leo orbed in with a swirl of blue and white lights.

**Back at Riley's house**

Riley was still going on about his cows, not realizing that Buffy was asleep.

"And you have to be real gentle or you'll scare them and you'll get a nasty bruise because they'll start running away, and hit you with their hooves. Right Bessie?"

"Moo," was Bessie's response. She then started chewing on Buffy's hair.

Buffy yelped as she felt the cow's teeth and tongue in her hair. Now she was most defiantly awake.

Riley looked up at her with a questioning glance.

Buffy fumed. Her boyfriend didn't even notice that his precious cow was chewing on her hair, which she had just gotten styled at a salon.

"MY HAIR!!" she screamed. "RILEY! DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT YOUR OH SO SPECIAL COW IS CHEWING ON MY OH SO SPECIAL HAIR!? YOU ARE SO UNCARING AND GAY AND STUPID! AND GUESS WHAT? YOUR PRECIOUS COW IS STUPID AND UNCARING, JUST LIKE YOU!! AND IT ALSO ISN'T SPECIAL!"

Riley was now frightened.

"HOW CAN YOU RAISE YOUR COW TO BE SO MEAN, RILEY!?"

"Bessie mommy baby, Buffy's scaring me."

"OH, MY GOD! I cannot believe you just said that! You are so gay, Riley!"

"Yeah, so?" Riley was a stupid idiot.

"I cannot believe you!!!!!! You actually admitted to being gay! And I'm your girlfriend!!"

"But being gay is grool. And so fetch."

"Oh my God. Where the heck did you get that from?"

"_Mean Girls_, duh. Anybody who's anybody has seen it."

"Oh my God," said Buffy under her breath.

Ok. Hope you liked it. I know it's a little longer, but I couldn't help it. My sister forced me to write more about Buffy's date. As I said earlier, there is going to be a made-up person that will be mine. She's gonna be one of Oz's relatives. Next chapter: Meet the Family! Remember, review or no more story, ok? You're lucky I even put this one up for my pitiful one review.


	3. Meet The Family Part 1

**The Wizard of Oz **

By: Purplpenguin

Disclaimer: OK! I'm SURE that in this chapter there will be a new character that will be all MINE!!! I know I've said that like 1 million times, but this time, THERE ABSOLUTLY will!!! Anyway, to the story!!! This character will enter in part 2, but not be mentioned until part 3.

A/N: I was **VERY** reluctant to put this story up, but it's just around x-mas time, so I'm in the giving mood.

A/N2: This chapter became extremely long, so we split it into three parts to make it easier to read. Here's your story:

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family, part one of three

At Oz's House 

"Oh, my, God," was all Willow could say as Leo orbed in.

"Who are you people, and how do you know me?" questioned Leo, as he didn't recognize his nephew.

"It's Daniel, Oz, you're nephew," replied Oz. Willow giggled when Oz said his real name.

"Daniel?" asked Leo.

"Yes, Oz," Said Oz, simply.

"Oz?" asked Leo.

"Yes, the name I adopted for myself," said Oz.

"Oh, what do you want?" Leo asked.

"Well, I wanted my girlfriend to meet my family," said Oz.

"Girlfriend?" Leo wanted to know.

"Yes, girlfriend. Leo, meet Willow, my girlfriend,"

"Hi," said Willow. Leo just slightly smiled.

"Could you go grab the rest of the family, Leo?" asked Oz.

"Right," replied Leo, and orbed away.

"Wow. That's your…" Willow wondered.

"Uncle," Oz answered.

Riley's House 

Buffy was huffing and muttering things like _he actually admitted to being gay_, and _oh my God, I cannot believe this_.

Riley just stared at her.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Buffy grabbed it before Riley could.

"WHAT?" she yelled into the mouthpiece.

"No need to yell, Buffy, it's me," said Willow in a smallish voice.

"Sorry Wilz, Riley's getting on my nerves. What's up?"

"I'm just about to meet the rest of the family, hurray!" she said sarcastically.

"What? Whose family? Don't you already know your family Wilz?"

"Oz's family."

"Oh my God, lemme talk to him!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT WILLOW!" she said, making Riley hide behind Bessie because he was so scared.

"Ok, ok,"

A few seconds later Oz was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny Boy! Could you answer me a quick question."

"Don't call me that or anything like it ever again, and sure."

"Ok, whatever you say _Daniel_," she giggled as she teased him. "Ok, Ok. What are you thinking, letting Wilz meet the family? Did you tell her we're related? Did you tell her we're witches?"

"I had to let her know, no, and yes, kind of, not that you're one though."

"Good. So when's everyone gonna be there?"

"Sometime soon; Leo is rounding them up."

"Ok, Who's he bringing?"

"Everyone I think."

"Ok, do you want me to come too?"

"I really don't care, although they might want to see you, so you should probably come."

"Ok, I'll be right over."

"Whatever, be quick. Do you want to talk to Willow again?"

"No, that's ok, I'll be there in a sec, just tell her I said bye."

"Ok, bye."

"Ta."

Buffy hung up the phone. She glanced at Riley and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back for you later, you're lucky I have someplace else to be."

With that final comment to Riley, she orbed out of Riley's house.

At Oz's House 

Buffy orbed in.

"WOAH!" shouted Willow when she saw her best friend orb in. She then fell backward in the chair she was sitting in.

"Oh, gosh Willow, I'm so sorry," Buffy said, helping Willow up.

"That's ok, I'm fine," Willow said, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Maybe you should have told her about me being able to orb _before_ I actually orbed in," Buffy told Oz.

"Well you didn't give me that much time, did you?" he replied.

"Well, you said to hurry, so I did."

"Well I didn't expect you to orb."

"I said a sec, what did you think I was gonna do?"

"DRIVE!"

"I don't have a license, duh."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does, and anyway, it would take me more than one second to drive over. I would have said a minute if I was gonna drive."

"Most people don't ACTUALLY mean a second when they say it!"

"I do, sometimes. This time I did."

"Will you two stop!?!?!?" Willow yelled. They both stared at her.

"Ok, Wilz, whatever you say. But he started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"STOP IT! YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE THREE YEAR OLDS!!!"

"Ok," they both said, giving in.

"Good! You're acting like you're siblings, it's kind of weird."

Buffy and Oz got very silent at that.

"Um, Wilz."

"Oh my God, you're brother and sister!?!?!?!?"

"Not exactly," said Oz.

* * *

Ok,R/R! Merry Christmas Ya'll! 


	4. Meet The Family Part 2

**The Wizard of Oz**

By: Purplpenguin

Disclaimer: OK! I'm SURE that in this chapter there will be a new character that will be all MINE!!! I know I've said that like 1 million times, but this time, THERE ABSOLUTLY will!!! Anyway, to the story!!! This character will enter in part 2, but not be mentioned until part 3.

A/N: I was **VERY** reluctant to put this story up, but it's just around x-mas time, so I'm in the giving mood.

A/N2: This chapter became extremely long, so we split it into three parts to make it easier to read. Here's your story:

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family, partTwo of three

* * *

"You're acting like you're siblings, it's kind of weird." 

Buffy and Oz got very silent at that.

"Um, Wilz."

"Oh my God, you're brother and sister!?!?!?!?"

"Not exactly," said Oz.

Meet the Family part two

"You're acting like you're siblings, it's kind of weird."

Buffy and Oz got very silent at that.

"Um, Wilz."

"Oh my God, you're brother and sister!?!?!?!?"

"Not exactly," said Oz.

Just then Leo and the rest of the family orbed in.

"Who are all you people?" asked Willow.

"I should ask you the same thing," said Piper.

"Hi, Mom," said Buffy.

"Elizabeth?" wondered Piper aloud.

"Yup, that's me!" said Buffy. "My friends call me Buffy though."

"Long time, no see, huh sis?" inquired Chris.

"Back at ya." Buffy replied.

"Sis?" asked Willow, "He's your brother? You're an only!"

"Only what?" asked Wyatt.

"Only child, Dumbo!" exclaimed Buffy.

"Oh," said Wyatt, thinking he should have known that.

Willow was now really freaked out.

"So who are you?" Chris directed his question to Oz.

"Your wonderful cousin," said Oz.

"Daniel?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Oz!" shouted Oz. He really didn't like his real name; it got on his nerves.

"Who?" asked Phoebe, Oz's own mother.

"OH MY GOD, AUNT PHOEBE!!" Buffy screamed.

"What?" she replied innocently.

"OZ'S YOUR SON!!!" Buffy yelled.

"What?" Phoebe questioned, not remembering her own son.

"You're telling me you don't remember Ozzy?"

"SHUT UP BUFFY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TODAY?!?!?!"

* * *

Ok, two updates in one day! Yeah! I deserve extra reviews for this, right? And extra reviews because it's Christmas, too. R/R and Merry Christmas! 


	5. Meet The Family Part 3

**The Wizard of Oz**

By: Purplpenguin

Disclaimer: OK! I'm SURE that in this chapter there will be a new character that will be all MINE!!! I know I've said that like 1 million times, but this time, THERE ABSOLUTLY will!!! Anyway, to the story!!! This character will enter in part 2, but not be mentioned until part 3, then will be explained in part 4.

A/N: I know I said that this would be split into 3 parts, but it might end up being a little longer. Sorry!

Now really onto the story

Chapter 3: Meet The Family Part Three

* * *

Phoebe just stared at Buffy like she was crazy. Everyone else was quiet.

Buffy was staring at Oz with a sorry look in her eyes.

Oz was breathing heavily.

Willow finally broke the silence.

"Ok, so can you please tell me who all these people are and how they are related to you?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Sure," he answered. "Ok, well I'll start with Buffy, because you know her. Her real name is Elizabeth Melinda Prudence Halliwell. She's Aunt Piper and Leo's daughter."

"Ok, how can that be? Joyce is Buffy's mom," Willow asked, even more confused now than she was before.

"It's a long story. Have you ever seen Buffy's birth certificate? Ever wondered why she couldn't get a driver's license?"

"No actually, I haven't seen her birth certificate. But then again, how many people have seen their friends' birth certificates? And I just thought she was a crappy driver."

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Hey, while you go through the whole 'Buffy's mom isn't really her mom' thing, can I go do something more interesting? I really don't want to hear my sister's life story," Chris asked in a bored tone.

Buffy scoffed "Rude much?"

"So I guess that means I have to stay?"

"No shit Sherlock," Buffy said, then turned her attention back to Oz and Willow.

"Ok, so what does Buffy's birth certificate have to do with anything?" Willow asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just wondered if you had. I thought that you hadn't, otherwise it would have been easier to explain. So, when Buffy was 13 and I was 14, this demon attacked. It was hard to vanquish, but Mom and her sisters did it. The demon left behind a book. In that book was a prophecy. It said that the daughter of the second eldest Charmed One would be a slayer. But, she wouldn't be just any old Slayer. She would be the most powerful Slayer ever.

"Buffy is that Slayer. Aunt Piper figured that it would be safer for Buffy if she weren't around demons all the time, until she became the Slayer. So, Aunt Piper sent Buffy to live with Joyce and Hank. Joyce and the sisters have been friends for forever, so they knew that she would be safe. Joyce is a witch too, but Hank isn't so we had to modify his memory so that he would think that Buffy was his and Joyce's daughter. Joyce just acted as if she was Buffy's mom. I went with Buffy, just to make sure she was ok. Ok, yeah, that's it, I think."

"Wow. Interesting stuff. I never knew."

"That's the point, Wilz. You weren't _supposed_ to know. But SOMEONE I know just HAD to tell you," Buffy told her best friend.

"Ok, I get that. Just wondering, how did you become a warewolf? Do you really have a cousin named Jordie or something like that?" Willow asked.

"No, actually, I cast a spell on him when we were younger as a joke. I was grounded for a long time after that. It was supposed to be taken off after I cast it, but I guess it came back," Buffy answered Willow's question.

"Ok, so back to introductions," Oz said, annoyed that Buffy had told Willow that.

"This is Piper, my older aunt," he said, pointing at her.

"This is her husband, Leo, my oldest uncle," he continued.

"Wyatt and Chris, my oldest cousins. Their Piper and Leo's kids and Buffy's brothers."

"Hey." "What's up" the two men said.

"This is Paige, my other aunt. She has a boyfriend named Brody-"

"Kyle!" Paige interrupted.

"As I was saying, he's not here right now, so you can't meet him now," Oz continued, unfazed by Paige's outburst.

"Consider yourself lucky," Buffy said to Willow. "He's a poop-head. He tried to kill Daddy more than once."

Paige orbed out at Buffy's comment. Buffy received several glares from her family members.

"What? You were all thinking it," she said defensively.

"That may be but you know how Paige feels about people being mean to Brody," Piper scolded her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we continue?" Buffy said, not really paying any attention to her mother.

"Please," Willow said.

"Ok, this is Phoebe, my mom. She obviously doesn't remember me. It's a really long story that I don't know, so I can't tell you, so you'll have to wait."

"Mom?" came a small voice from behind Phoebe's feet. "You never told me I had a brother."

* * *

What happens next? Who does that little voice belong to? How will people react? R/R so that more chapters will come! 

Thanks to:

Diana: Yes, we changed a few things in both Charmed and Buffy. We are 14 and 11. It's the living room of the frat house or dorm that Riley lives in. I took your advice and am reading "Official Buffy and Angel Fanfiction University."

Dalmationgrl2

Devilus: I will try to work Spike in for you.

OLivia


	6. Meet the Family part 4

The Wizard of Oz

Purplpenguin

A/N: This is a really short chapter, and hopefully the last section of Meet the Family.

Disclaimer: Kenzie is mine and only mine!

* * *

**Meet the Family part 4:**

The whole room stared down at Phoebe's legs, or rather, at where the voice came from.

"Huh, Mom? Do I have a brother?" asked the voice again.

"See, the thing is, darling, that I'm not exactly sure myself," replied Phoebe.

"Not sure yourself! I'm your son! You should know that!" Oz suddenly shouted.

"Aunt Phoebe, he's telling the truth. You can trust him. He's a very trustworthy person," said Buffy.

While Phoebe was trying to figure out what to believe, Willow was just looking sympathetic for Oz.

Piper decided that she would try to help explain some of this for Buffy and Oz.

"Daniel, Elizabeth," she began.

"Oz," "Buffy," the two fixed their names immediately.

"Right, sorry. _Oz_, _Buffy_, I know you're frustrated with Phoebe right now, but give her a break. She has to deal with Kenzie, her 4 year old daughter. I know you want her to trust you, but she had her memory of the two of you, or at least of Dan-_ Oz_, taken away from her by a demon when she gave birth to Kenzie."

"Thank you for remembering my name," said Oz.

"Your welcome," replied Piper.

Unexpectedly, Phoebe shouted, "Oh, all right! I'll give you a chance."

The room was staring at her again for a moment.

"So I do have a brother, Mom?" asked Kenzie, still cowering behind her mother's legs.

"I guess, sweetie," replied Phoebe. Kenzie came out of her hiding place and sat on the floor in front of Oz.

She put out her hand and said as if she says it every day, "Hello, my name is Kenzie Michelle Haliwell. I would like you to meet my mother, Phoebe Haliwell. You would meet my father, Leslie, but he's not here right now."

"Leslie?" questioned Oz. "Damn. That means you're my whole sister."

Kenzie gasped. Phoebe glared. Chris laughed. Piper glared at him. Chris stopped laughing and shrugged… (A/N: sorry for this list, but this is the sequence it went in when I saw it in my head. There's no better way to describe it. I could go on for hours, but I won't do that.)

"Young ears," said Phoebe, covering Kenzie's ears.

"You didn't seem to mind when Buffy said 'the s word'," mumbled Oz.

"Well I did cover her ears. But I didn't want you two," she looked at Willow, "_three_ to know that there was a new baby."

"I'm not a baby!" shouted Kenzie. "I'm a whole four and a half years old!"

_Man, this kid's got major temper tantrum problems_, thought Oz.

Buffy, a telepath, answered, _I hear ya.

* * *

_

Please R/R! I can't think of a darned thing to write! Your input is greatly appreciated! Sorry for the long wait, but my mind was blank and I never got around to updating on my sister's computer, seeing as mine was taken away. It has come to my attention that Brody is not really a bad guy, so I am going back and changing that, I hope. If I don't, then just ignore that, and he's a good guy! 

Thanks to Diana for my one bloody review.


	7. Animal Crackers

The Wizard of Oz

Purplpenguin

Previously in The Wizard of Oz: "I'm not a baby!" shouted Kenzie. "I'm a whole four and a half years old!"

_Man, this kid's got major temper tantrum problems_, thought Oz.

Buffy, a telepath, answered, _I hear ya._

Chapter 8: Animal Crackers

Suddenly, out of the blue, Kenzie ran over behind Phoebe and grabbed her box of Animal Crackers.

"You know what, Kenzie," began Oz. "The monkeys in the Animal Crackers are the only animal in the whole box that have clothes."

"Really! Cool!" shouted Kenzie.

"Yup, the hippos are all going 'Hey, why don't I get some hippo pants or something' and the monkeys just say 'Well, I am ze special one around hear, I deserve zese wonderful pants,'" Said Oz.

"I didn't know that the monkeys were French," said Buffy. Willow was giggling the whole time.

"All monkeys are French, you didn't know that Buff?" asked Oz. Willow giggled harder.

"No, I didn't," said Buffy.

"Don't worry, 'Lizabeth, I didn't know either," said Chris.

"IT'S BUFFY!" shouted Buffy.

"Oh, yeah, that's right isn't it," he said sarcasticly.

"Yes," she said.

"Monkeys are all French," muttered Oz, Willow burst out laughing, as she was the only one in earshot.

Sry this is such a short chapter, but I had 2 make a tribute 2 that episode, and I couldn't think of anything else…

Thanx 2 the no ppl that reviewed the last chapter…R/R PPL!


End file.
